Rotating a container of liquid about its longitudinal axis while the container is within a bucket of ice can cool the container of liquid. Furthermore, cooling is effected more quickly as the speed of rotation is increased. However, holding and rotating a container while it is disposed in ice can cause the container to tear or fracture due to the sharp edges which may be present on the ice. Furthermore, manually handling the container may be awkward.
This situation has prompted others to manufacture devices to effect the rapid chilling of beverages in containers. Some of these devices cool beverages by rotating a container that is in direct contact with a cold substance. However, this will often cause the container to get soiled and be more difficult to handle. Additionally, some of these beverage coolers are awkward to handle and difficult to store.
Still other container coolers are designed for either bottles or cans exclusively, and not for both. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,216,762, issued to Bolas, discloses a mechanism to rotate a bottle of wine inserted into an ice bucket and is specifically limited to bottles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,734, issued to Crane, discloses an apparatus for cooling canned liquids and is specifically limited to cans.